A Cold Night
by Aaron Mullins
Summary: Sergeant Dovaus attempts to investigate a murder, and is taken to a warehouse where his old friend turned greatest enemy attempts to blow Rileon into the sky. Based upon the Sonic the Hedgehog series.


The rain was pounding on my shoulders, it was a horrible, cold night. I never thought I could witness such calamity behind my own eyes. My fur was matted and made me very uncomfortable. The gun in my hand trembled, as it and I were the only survivors of the night's horror. My quest for answers and vengeance had turned into a horrendous bloodbath. His words kept playing themselves over and over in my head. "YOU'RE TIME HAS COME! YOU'LL NEVER BE HEARD OF AGAIN!!! Not that anyone would care…". And he would have been right.

In the length of two weeks I had managed to destroy all of my relationships, the most recent one with a great friend of mine, Tyrius O'Hare. I could see that devilish smirk still striped on Kyler's face and his last Bowie knife on the side of my throat. He had cut, opening my jugular, and left me for dead, at first I didn't fight it, I was ready to embrace death with open arms, but my body wouldn't give up. Apparently, I had too much to lose.

Kyler Xemnus was a great friend turned foe, he went one way, I went the other. I was the higher up, though, I was the most outstanding case the police had ever seen. I had done every thing, drug-dealing, murder, rape, you name it, I've done it. Kyler wanted to brush me out f the picture, so his illegal business could flourish. After tonight, this will be his last hurrah.

I had gotten up, floundering, the cut on my neck had invited infection, if I wanted to make it, I would need bandages. I shuffled towards the door, my boots made the loudest booms I've ever heard. Luckily the two goons with guns outside the locker room of the foundry didn't have the backbone of a couple of monkeys. The corridor was caged in so it was impossible to move too quickly, as I went out, the man on the left tried to knee me in the crotch, but Tyrius taught me a block that indented his leg into his pelvis and left him screaming in pain. The chameleon on the right had tried to hide from me by blending in, how cliché. I rushed my right and found my mark. I had smashed in his Adams apple, crushing his windpipe.

With the goons out of my way, I picked up the magnum revolver the bastard had stolen from me when they rushed me. "Don't ever touch my baby", I whispered to the chameleon. " 'n SHUT th' HE-HELL UP!" I fired a lead bullet into the screaming man's head, square between the eyes. The man had dropped a bag, with a red cross on it. I smirked and uttered, "that's cliché" but I picked it up with a rush of pain, walked back into the locker room, sat down very carefully, and through a flurry of pain shocks, I ripped open the case and pulled the cotton strip around my neck.

My leather jacket was stained with blood, mine and some others from the night. I sat there for ten minutes resting for the night ahead. A blanket of blood covered the gun, I emptied the chambers and started washing it while leaning up against the bathroom wall. Not the most flashiest places to lounge, but the pain was excruciating enough. Sitting there I couldn't help but think about what my son could be doing at this second, maybe playing his drums, or playing basketball with his friends, or thinking about how much he hates me.

At that moment I started weeping, then slowly started to cry, harder and harder, letting wails of anguish escape from me. I wanted so badly to see him, to see any of my old friends. I ran my hands across my face, I wanted to tear myself to pieces. I started thinking about the task's ahead and calmed myself down. I had to pull myself together to keep cool through the events to come. Promised myself if I got out alive, I would at least try to restore things. Suddenly, I was ready. I was going to fight my way out.

I leapt to my feet and grabbed the gun. Before I rushed out into the hall I checked the corners, just to be safe. Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom, Boom. I'm sure the whole building heard the thundering footsteps. The corridor went on until I came to a door that was unlocked. The commandos inside the room were lazing around, so I had the upper hand. I reared back and kicked the door in and with the gun blazing I dropped all three of them in two seconds. The commandos were holding more of my equipment. Among the three of them I found my wallet, more ammo for the .357, and an m4 with a vast supply of ammunition around the room. A shell from the cardboard crates i was carrying fell out, sounding off with a CLANG! On the floor. I ducked down under the desk, but no one responded. Dumbasses.

Walking out I realized I didn't know the layout but somehow I knew I was close to the exit. I walked into a melting room where there was a lone bridge, which was being guarded by a small guy with an m4 around his neck. The dumbass wasn't even paying attention. I ran out into the open and discovered two more goons hiding behind the barrels. Bullet number one missed it's mark, but bullet number two smacked a hedgehog in the cheek, and flew out of the other side, hitting the echidna in the arm. The hedgehog dropped dead before he hit the ground, but the echidna spun and landed, screaming and writhing in pain, in the molten lava. I turned away, I didn't want to see what might happen to him.

The man on the bridge had placed a bomb on the railing but couldn't get off of the platform fast enough. He was thrown into the wall with a sickening crack. Without a bridge to help me across, I looked for a way, and found it. a stone overhang ran all the way over, but it was thin. I put my first foot onto the platform and shakily lifted myself up, then fitted my other foot into the crease. Thinking about what could go wrong was a very bad idea, because my foot slipped and I found myself hanging on by my forefingers. "oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit", I frantically whispered and inched over to the other side.

When I reached the other side, I brushed off my leather jacket and pulled my gun out of my pocket, ready for the next few dick heads around the corner. I heard some of them talking. "Can you believe this? The other guys are so bored, they actually started naming their rifles. What the hell is up with that?" I decided to listen to their last words. Another voice said, "what? You mean you didn't name yours?" the first one replied in a sarcastic tone, "no, and you do?" the other said, "yeah, I named mine Jerry". They went quiet, I sat there trying not to laugh. After a few minutes I got up and walked into the room a fired. Twice. One dropped and ones hands shot up as he found himself unarmed.

I quizzed him for a second, "where's the exit to this dump?" I asked him. He said in a frazzled tone, "it's really close, it's uhh, um, downstairs through the labs and down the elevator." I switched the butt of the gun and swatted him once. He fell to the floor unconscious. "I don't believe in killing useful people, and thank you", I informed the snoring body. I searched their pockets and found a walkie-talkie. The voice on the other side told me all I needed to know, "Rileon is still alive and on the run, commence Valhalla, repeat, commence Valhalla!", I stood in the musty room, which I just noticed had a window overlooking a part of the foundry. I saw men running, suddenly Valhalla came clear to me: they were going to blow the foundry, right into the sky.

I looked left in slow motion, saw a spark and the heater exploded, throwing me into the corridor and against the gate. I slammed into it, but caught on my feet and started running. I ran, and I ran, through corridors and empty hallways. The labs the guy spoke of were down an elevator. Unfortunately the elevator had been blown to bits. The next second I was gliding down the elevator shaft at 30 mph, hanging on to the cable. The cable gathered friction enough to stop me when I was close to the bottom. I held my breath as I came nearer to the bottom. The cable gave a yank and tossed me off, I landed in a pile of smoking rubble. I grabbed my arm and screamed out loud, the impact had broken my arm.

After I dusted off, I made my way to the exit which was directly ahead of me, . "You'll never see daylight again", rang out over the loudspeakers. The words ran shivers down my spine. I hadnt slept in a million years. Then they jumped me again. About 30 men jumped out from the shadows, all armed with swords, and/or guns. What happened next can only be the most horrific thing that ever happened to me. The first symptoms was my clothes becoming a part of me, my leather jacket sunk into my skin. Next, I grew enormous claws and fangs, the claws hurt, coming out, they pushed through my skin, and shot blood everywhere. I saw everything I did, but I felt nothing. I felt no worry, no sympathy, no pain, even the pain in my neck was gone.

I grabbed blindly and tore an echidna in half, with his tendons, blood and even some bone everywhere, and tossed him at his partners. They jumped back and forth trying to land blows on me. None of them had a chance. I was in the middle of pulling a man apart when one of them jumped on me and surprised me. I dropped the poor man, tendons and nerves still attached, yanked the man off of my back, and threw him to the ground. I tossed my head back and howled, as loud as I could, at the silver moon.

1 hour later I was lying in a pool of blood, not mine, the blood of others clouded my mind. I could barely gasp, "holy sh-sh-shit", and lay there shaking violently. As I explored the carnage from where I lay, I felt my gag reflex working, and soon enough I threw up. I got shakily to my feet and brushed off, I was back to my regular self. I was shocked to find I was scared, like a young boy in the dark. The thing that surprised me the most was my clothes were completely clean and dry. The pain in my neck was back, and was thoroughly confident on knocking me back on my ass. The pain was so intense, my vision blurred in and out, like some scary movie.

After I got situated, and on my feet, I picked up my gun and walked out of the warehouse. I was ready to leave the foundry far behind. I looked back to the entrance, and instantly, the foundry exploded, never to be seen again. As I watched the building go up in flames, I couldn't help but give kudos to Kyler, he had successfully covered his tracks, and vanished without a trace. But I would find him. From there I knew, I would never forget the events of this day.

The rain was pounding on my shoulders, it was a horrible, cold night. I never thought I could witness such calamity behind my own eyes. My fur was matted and made me very uncomfortable. The gun in my hand trembled as I walked, as it and I were the only survivors of the night's horror. After tonight everyone will know the name of Rileon Dovaus.


End file.
